I Believe
by K-Jaye
Summary: The events that led to Yuna becoming a sphere hunter. Oneshot. ::Slightly Revised on 10.23.07::


**I Believe**

* * *

"**Walk blindly to the light and reach out for his hand.  
Don't ask any questions and don't try to understand." - Blessid Union of Souls

* * *

**

_Yuna shielded her eyes from the strange, bright light. She could just make out the silhouette of a person standing at the end ofa long corridor. The light dimmed slightly and it was now easier for her to see. She blinked her eyes...and gasped._

"_T..Tidus?" she said, her voice strange. He said nothing, but instead, walked towards her, offering his hand. Wordlessly, Yuna took it and together they ran the length of the hallway, towards the slowly dimming light._

_At the end, they came to a door. Tidus motioned for Yuna to open it. She hesitated a moment, then reached for the knob and turned._

_The door swung open silently, revealing a field of flowers. Yuna and Tidus stepped over the threshold and into the lush beauty. She could not take her eyes off her surroundings._

"_The Farplane..." she whispered. "We're in the Farplane Glen." She looked at Tidus, who nodded and smiled._

_Hand in hand, they walked around, admiring the colorful flowers; the clear water cascading from high cliffs; the majestic mountains in the distance._

_Yuna walked forward, but felt a slight tug of her arm. She turned to Tidus, who was standing still, watching her._

"_...Yuna." It was the first time he had spoken. Yuna nearly melted at the sound of his voice._

"_I don't belong here. You must get me out...Set me free."_

_She stared. "...What?...How?"_

_He cocked his head to the side, a knowing smile on his lips. "You will know, when the time comes." He dropped her hand and turned, walking away._

_Yuna stood there, confused. "But...I...don't understand..."_

_He stopped and turned. "Love is the answer. I believe that love will find a way." With that, he slowly faded into the air._

"_NO!" Yuna screamed, flinging herself to the ground, where he had stood only moments before. "Come back! Come back to me!" she sobbed. _

Yuna woke suddenly in a cold sweat. It took her a moment to catch her breath. _'What was that about...?_' she wondered to herself.

It wasn't unlike her to dream about Tidus, but never had one been so...ominous. She lay back down again, her mind working overtime. She kept pouring over the dream, hoping to find some sort of meaning in it. And like many dreams, the more she tried to remember, the faster she was forgetting.

Yuna sighed, covering her face with her pillow. The images of Tidus clouded her mind, but they no longer were in order. She struggled again and again, trying to figure out what it all meant, but gave up at last. Tired beyond belief, but still no closer to sleep, Yuna rolled out of bed to start her day early.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuna walked slowly down the path towards her hut,returning from the temple later that afternoon. She went there every now and then to 'speak' to her father, especially when something was troubling her. Though her father's statue could offer no words of comfort, Yuna found solace in speaking to it.

She entered her hut, intending on taking a nap, when she heard a strange sound. Someone was there, in her house.

"Hello...?" she called, frightened.

Light footsteps could be heard in her bedroom. She picked up a candlestick, not having any other weapon within her reach.

"Come out...Now!" she said, with more courage than she felt.

A figure jumped out in front of her and she swung, just barely missing the intruder's head.

"Heeeey...watch where you swing that thing, Yunie!"

Yuna's eyes widened. "Rikku?"

The blonde Al Bhed straightened up, smiling. "Yeppers! It's me."

"Oh Rikku! I'm so sorry. I thought you were a fiend or a burglar or something." Setting down her weapon, she hugged her cousin tightly. "What are you doing here? And why were you sneaking around?"

"I came to show you something, but you weren't here, so I was gonna leave it on your bedside table where you'd be sure to see it."

"See what?"

Rikku held up an object, blue in color. "This..."

"A sphere?"

"Yep. Kimahri found it on Gagazet. I think you'd better watch it."

Rikku activated the sphere and Yuna watched, dazed, as an image of Tidus or someone who looked like him, appeared within it.

Shewas speechless for some time.

Rikku chuckled, breaking the silence. "Yeah, I figured you'd want to see it. It looks like him, but we're not really sure."

"'We'?"

"Oh yeah, me and Brother are sphere hunters now! We've only been doing it for about a month. There's another girl who's joined us, but I don't really know that much about her." Rikku explained.

Yuna was only half listening to her cousin. She was deep in thought. First that dream...now this. Was it some kind of sign?

"Yuna? You ok?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. I'm just thinking..."

"Well, we're going to look for more spheres and see if we can find out if it's really him or not. I'll be sure to let you know if we come across anyth..."

"I'm coming with you." Yuna said quickly.

"Huh?"

"I want to help you hunt spheres. Maybe we can find more like this one." she gestured to the small, round object.

"Yeah! I'm sure Brother doesn't care. Ooooh, this'll be so much fun! Just like old times!" Rikku began dancing around, singing happily.

"Just one thing, Rikku. I don't want Lulu or Wakka to know I'm leaving."

Rikku stopped in mid-hop. "Ummm...Ok. Why not?"

"Well, I'm just afraid that they won't approve. They might think I'm going off on some wild goose chase. They've always tried to protect me from getting hurt, but I need to help you guys search for more spheres.And Iwant to travel again, without the burden of a pilgrimage this time."

"I understand, Yunie. But won't they be worried if you just disappear?"

"Yeah, but it's probably better if I leave now and explain later. I guess I could leave them a note, though."

"Well, as long as you think it's ok...though I don't think they'll be too happy about it."

"I know, but I'm sure they'll understand...Well, Lulu will...Wakka might threaten to come after me."

The cousins giggled as the sound of static filled the air. Rikku rolled her eyes as her comm-link went off. "Rikku! Hurry up and get back to the ship. That's an order from your leader!" yelled Brother, in his thick, Al Bhed accent.

"I better go calm Brother down before he pops a vein. Meet me at the airship on the beach in half an hour. We'll be waiting for you." They hugged and Rikku soon departed, leaving Yuna alone.

She took little time to pack her things, absently throwing outfits into her duffle bag. After a quick check of her room, she found a piece of parchment and a pen and carefully wrote a note out to her former guardians:

_Dear Lulu and Wakka,_

_I know you both will be worried once you've found out I'm gone, but please don't be. There are things I need to do. Questions that I need to find the answers to. I will return in due time. But I need to do this. I need to have my own story._

Satisfied, Yuna gathered her bag and walked out of the hut, leaving the note wedged into the doorframe. Once she was away from the village, she stopped and looked back, smiling.

_'This is my story. It'll be a good one...'_

* * *

A/N: It's been a terribly long time since I've posted anything on here, but I hope this satisfys you all! This is an older one-shot that I had posted here before, but took down along with the rest of my songfics. I hope to bring back a few more in the future. Hopefully ffnet won't get in too much of a tizzy over the two lines of lyrics at the top! 

(any words that are strung together are NOT my fault...It happens sometimes...Grrr!)


End file.
